The hypotheses being tested are that there is no difference between interstitial fluid (ISF) glucose and venous plasma (VP) glucose levels under static and dynamic glycemic conditions. The specific aims of the study are to evaluate the correlation of dermal ISF flucose as measured by a manual glucose hexokinase method versus that of VP glucose as measured by an automated glucose hexokinase reference method and to determine the extent, if any, of a time lag greater than five minutes between ISF flucose levels versus VP glucose levels under static and dynamic glucose conditions.